Believe in you
by Forevertry
Summary: Eve est une jeune étudiante anglaise qui n'a qu'un seul rêve : devenir chanteuse. Elle a rempli son dossier d'inscription pour le prochain X-Factor mais rien ne se déroule comme il faut.
1. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

■ _Londres, mardi 20 juin._

Le réveil d'Eve venait de sonner, aujourd'hui elle avait cours et n'avait pas vraiment envie de se rendre au lycée. On ne peut pas dire que la demoiselle faisait partit des filles populaires de son lycée elle n'aimait pas se montrer et encore se peindre la figure comme la plupart des filles de sa classe. Le maquillage n'était qu'un moyen de se mentir à soi-même ! En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle pensait, elle ne passait pas des heures dans la salle de bain comme les jeunes filles de son âge, et encore moins devant sa penderie. Eve enfila un jean slim, un tee-shirt blanc avec une impression de magazine noir dessus et une paire de ballerine. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, secoua un peu ses cheveux cours et descendit dans la cuisine. Ses parents étaient déjà partit au travail, comme tous les matins. Eve était assez intelligente, ses bulletins étaient assez bons et les professeurs ne se plaignaient jamais de son attitude en classe. La fille modèle pensait tous ses adultes, pourtant la demoiselle se moquait bien de l'école et encore moins de ses études... son seule rêve était de devenir l'une des nouvelles idoles. D'ailleurs, elle avait dans son sac le dossier d'inscription pour X-Factor anglais il ne lui restait plus que 5 jours pour l'envoyer... mais elle hésitait. Eve était de nature timide, et elle ne chantait que rarement devant un public alors le faire devant un jury... Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre, et se dépêcha sinon elle allait louper le bus. Elle arriva à temps, monta à l'intérieur et salua le chauffeur qui n'était autre que son oncle. **« Salut Eve, en forme aujourd'hui »**. Eve répondu par un haussement des épaules et alla se refugier au fond du bus, son i-pod sur les oreilles. La chanson qui venait de commencer était « Little thing » des One Direction. La brunette aimait particulièrement cette chanson, elle se disait que c'était impossible qu'un garçon pense ainsi. Les paroles étaient tellement belle quelles lui donnaient des frissons et pratiquement la larme à l'œil a chaque fois. Elle essuya la petite perle lacrymale qui venait de rouler sur sa joue avec le revers de sa manche, puis passa a une autre chanson. Le bus fini par s'arrêter devant le lycée.

Eve descendu de celui-ci, elle traversa la cours, le regard fixé sur ses ballerines pour rejoindre son casier. Elle espérait que sa meilleure amie Madison était là. Manque de pot, la jolie blonde était encore entrain de draguer l'un des footballeurs de l'équipe du lycée. Eve s'appuya le dos sur son casier, puis souffla... elle avait un pressentiment... cette journée allait être catastrophique ! Madison vit enfin que son amie était arrivé alors elle lâcha le footballeur.

MADISON ▬ Bah alors Eve, soit pas aussi motivé dès le matin !

Maddy lui fit la bise, puis essaya tant bien que mal de motivé Eve.

EVE ▬ Maddy... j'ai le pressentiment que cette journée ne va pas être très bonne pour moi...

MADISON ▬ Mais tu dis n'importe quoi Eve en plus j'ai une bonne nouvelle a t'annoncer !

Eve écarquilla les yeux, finalement peut être que cette journée allait être bonne ? Enfin il fallait s'attendre a tout avec Madison, bonne nouvelle, ne veut pas forcement dire pour tout le monde...

MADISON ▬ Ma mère m'a offert deux places pour voir les One Direction a Londres ! Bien sur je t'ai choisie toi, ma meilleure amie pour venir avec moi.

EVE ▬ Merci Maddy, mais tu devrais peut être invité quelqu'un qui est plus fan que moi... j'aime juste leur chanson. Je me vois mal être à coté de fan hystérique dans ton genre...

MADISON ▬ Arrête de te faire prier Eve, je suis sur que voir 5 beaux gosses sur scène ne te laisse pas indifférente.

Eve devait avouer que ces 5 garçons étaient plutôt pas mal, mais contrairement à Madison, elle savait faire la part des choses. Les One Direction étaient des garçons populaires, célèbres, aucune de leur fan n'avait des chances de sortir avec l'un d'entre eux ! Mais elle préférait laisser son amie se faire des fantasmes sur eux, et ne pas la contredire.

EVE ▬ Ok, je viens avec toi.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent la direction de la salle de cours.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2****  
****-**

_ LONDRES, VENDREDI 23 JUIN._

Les cours étaient terminés, les vacances d'été approchaient à grand pas ! Eve était impatiente de pouvoir enfin profité de son temps libre. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le lycée, un des élèves de sa classe lui piqua son sac de cours. Bien ce garçon en question n'était autre qu'un footballeur sans cervelle qui avait comme passion de l'embêter tout au long de l'année ! Eve s'énerva et lui ordonna de lui rendre son sac, seulement le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il ouvrit son sac, et fouilla sans gène dedans ! C'est là qu'il sortit un papier qu'Eve reconnue aussitôt ; son dossier d'inscription pour X-Factor.

GARCON ▬ Oh mais regardez-moi ça ! Eve veut devenir chanteuse ! Elle a remplit un formulaire pour X-Factor !

EVE ▬ Rends-moi ça ! Et qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre d'abord !

GARCON ▬ Allez Eve, chante-nous une chanson !

La jolie brune saisit son sac, et partit en courant. Bien sur, elle était partit sans avoir récupérer son dossier d'inscription. Elle décida de partir à pied ne voulant pas attendre le bus avec ses idiots. Elle marcha donc quelques minutes, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle n'aimait pas être humiliée de la sorte, surtout par ce genre de garçon. C'est aujourd'hui le dernier jour pour poster sa candidature, et voilà tout était fichu ! Peut être était-ce un signe du destin, elle ne devait pas se présenter cette année. Enfin c'était difficile a avaler... et si jamais il n'y avait de casting l'an prochain ? Eve rentra chez elle, et fila directement dans sa chambre sans passé par la case « cuisine » où sa mère préparait le diner.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Eve alluma son ordinateur et mit sa chanson du moment « little thing ». Elle s'allongea sur son lit, et laissa couler toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais elle fut rapidement déranger par son téléphone qui n'arrêtait pas de vibrer. Elle décrocha, c'était Madison au bout du fil.

MADISON ▬ Eve ! Tu es prête ?

EVE ▬ De quoi tu parle Maddy ? Prête pour quoi ?

MADISON ▬ Ne mes dis pas que tu as oublié ?

EVE ▬ Maddy qu'est ce que j'ai oublié... et puis j'ai pas la tête à réfléchir là ...

MADISON ▬ Le concert des ONE DIRECTION ! Eve c'est dans deux heures !

Eve se leva de son et lâcha un « merde, j'avais complètement oublié » tellement bas que Maddy ne pouvait pas entendre au téléphone.

MADISON ▬ Eve ? Bon j'arrive dans 5 minutes pour te prendre. Je klaxonne dès que je suis en bas de chez toi.

Eve se leva et se regarda dans le miroir de son armoire, elle avait une allure horrible, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Elle fila dans la salle de bain et s'aspergea d'eau froide pour essayer d'atténuer ça. Elle se changea pour enfilant un jean slim rouge et un tee-shirt noir a paillette pour marquer le coup. Enfin elle n'était pas vraiment dedans à ce moment là.

Le klaxonne de miss Sullivan se fit ressentir, elle s'amusa même a nous faire un rythme assez special avec celui-ci ... peut être essayait-elle de nous faire l'une des chansons des One Direction ? Si c'était le cas, je ne voyais pas laquelle...

**H-2h avant le concert.**


End file.
